laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
各国字母歌
各国字母歌 虚音（soft letters）显红色 English: Abci-de-Fog Hijak Lamino Peqer-Stuv Wax Youz Korean: Ganyadeo Ryeomosoayo Jukhueo Thyupheuhi Hebrew: Abgadahu Zachtikol Min Sacpatz Qrasht Arabic: Abjad RasTac Fawq Kuli Min Hawi Russian: Abgadjezhi Kalmino Prastuf Xotseshy Eyuya Devanagari: Kaca Tatapayaxa Kakhagaghanga Yaralava Xishisihi A I U R E O Mongolian: Nang Behim Sotuduch Joefuets, Xeezreelheezheech Greek: Αβγαδε Ζηθικαλ Μιν Ξοπριστ Υφιχιψω Avgade Zithikal Min Ksoprist Ifichipso %%%% English: Abci-de-Fog (a French delicacy) Hijak (abduct, seize) Lamino (a lazy chair) Peqer-Stuv (pecker, the bird's bill-stuff) Wax Youz (smacks you pl.) Korean: Ganyadeo Ryeomosoayo Jukhueo Thyupheuhi Hebrew: Abgadahu (manifestation of the Angel Da'at Abdah) Zachtikol (devout-all) Min Sacpatz (from Sa'ad Bass: bad hour) Qrasht (Crushed, crashed) Arabic: Abjad (Alphabet) RasTac (city near Yazd in Iran) Fawq Kuli Min Hawi (Above all from love) Russian: Abgadjezhi (a place in the Caucasus) Kalmino (a city in Djibouti) Prastuf (Sanskrit: to praise, to eulogize) Xotseshy (Chinese: to eat with vegetables) Eyuya (Kobold Elf language: someone) Devanagari: KacaTatapayaxa Kakhagaghanga Yaralava Xishisihi A I U R E O Mongolian: Nang Behim Sotuduch Joefuets, Xeezreelheezheech Greek: Αβγαδε Ζηθικαλ Μιν Ξοπριστ Υφιχιψω Avgade (Syriac alphabet) Zithikal (pertaining to zithers) Min Ksoprist (from Ksoper's follower) Ifichipso (Ifikh: a double-headed hill in Arabia. Ipso: itself) %%% 蒙古基里尔文 * Mongol Cyrillic * A'bavg Djejo'zhozij' * Kalmino' Oe'prastu' * Ue'faxtsoch Shoshchi' * Yj E Yu Ya * 阿巴夫格 迭约卓济 * 卡尔米诺 鄂普拉斯图 * 宇法赫错赤 朔士琦 * 诶唉由雅 * Щётканы фермд пийшин цувъя. Бөгж зогсч хэльюү. * Let's echelon fireplaces in brush farm. Ring says standing. * Mongolian: Nang Behim Sotuduch Joefuets, Xeezreel heezheech * http://www.omniglot.com/writing/mongolian.htm * http://www.thefullwiki.org/List_of_pangrams#Mongolian * http://www.omniglot.com/writing/phagspa.htm %%% 英语：鸭死得福是一种法国佳肴, 汝等把一张拉米诺椅子劫持了, 我必用鸟的嘴之类的东西, 揍汝等一下，也就是说，我或者再想你所想的东西 韩语：佳酿得, 翎毛涮有, 主括秋负稀 （酒造好了，有用来调酒的鸡尾，调酒的店主年老了，头上只有几条头发） 希伯来语：Avgadahu Zachtiykhol Min Sacpatz Qrashth （叫做“奉隶”的天使，他从挤压的受苦之中，把一切都变成虔诚） 希腊语：阿勿噶得 徐西卡勒 民 可索皮里思特 一非协所 （水的城市“阿卜嘎德”，那里传来扬琴的声音，从可索帕尔先师的学生，双头的山丘本身） 阿拉伯语：鸭扎罗思达扼, 阜孤里民浩维 （字母文字： 波斯之城，在万物之上，从爱而来） 俄语：鸭噶耶日伊 葛米诺 普拉思土夫 和菜食 爱油也 （格鲁吉亚国西部的县城里，有菜就着饭吃的人，会祈祷感恩） 印度字：噶加达打巴亚哈，噶卡旮厄牙，亚罗拉瓦, 希师四黑，A I U R E O 蒙古语：囊 贝歆 索图都赤 卓非茨 黑子雷勒黑谁赤 %%% Abjadi History Six Phoenician tribes moved to the Arabian Peninsula around the 4th century AD, there they were joined by two Bedouine tribes. Together, these 8 autonomous tribes formed the "First Abjad Confederacy". Each tribe didn't have clients. Later, new military princes started to rise within certain tribes. And the Bedouine tribes became indebted and became clients of some Phoenician tribes. So by the end of the 19th century AD, the leading Abjad tribe was enlarged with many Bedouine clients. And among the other tribes, only the Kalaman tribe remained the same as before without clients, with the rest all scrambled up, with one tribe having Bedouine clients, and two other smaller mixed Phenician-Bedouine ones autonomous and without clients. This is called the Second Abjad Confederacy. They ended up with Two Major Tribes that have four subgroups each, and three autonomous, smaller Tribes/Clans that are alone. The two major ones are: Abjad (composed of) -Alif/breath -Batath/ step -Jaxakh/ homeland -Dadh/ crowd AND Rastac (composesd of) -Raz/ memory -Sash-SsaD / measure - TtaDh/ thoughts - Cagh / existence The three minor tribes are: Fawq / time Kalaman / numbers Hawi / heart The original Phoenician tribes were: Abjad/ breath Hawaz Hutiy Kalaman/ numbers SacfaSs Qarasht (or, originally as in Phoenicia, SsacfaD, Qarast) The two joining Bedouine tribes were: Thakhudh and DaDhugh %%% https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abjad_numerals Mashriqi abjadī sequence ʾabjad hawwaz ḥuṭṭī kalaman ṣaʿfaṣ qarashat thakhadh ḍaẓagh. ʾabujadin hawazin ḥuṭiya kalman ṣaʿfaṣ qurishat thakhudh ḍaẓugh Maghrebian abjadī sequence (probably older) ʾabujadin hawazin ḥuṭiya kalman ṣaʿfaḍ qurisat thakhudh ẓaghush ʾabajd hawazin ḥuṭīyin kalamnin ṣaʿfaḍin qurisat thakhudh ẓughshin Common hijāʾī order Maghrebian hijāʾī order